


The Mating Process

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Series: The Damned, The Soulless and The Fallen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Demon!Dean, M/M, Pet!Lucifer, demon!Sam, pet!Cas, pet!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's angel mating season for seraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mating Process

**The Mating Process**

Dean was sitting on a bloody thrown made of bones and torn apart souls, tarnished grace and blood. Castiel was sitting proudly in between in his legs on his knees, he stood perfectly still while he looked down with a sneer at the demon that was begging to Dean for redemption. He did not deserve Dean’s mercy. Sam was on holiday with Lucifer and Gabriel, his two pets. That left Dean in charge with his own pet to keep busy with, Castiel. Dean brought a hand down to pet Castiel, his hand brushing through Castiel’s dark messy strands. Castiel felt irritable and he knew why, it was angelic mating season for the seraphs of Heaven and Castiel needed to be mated up. The snivelling sorry excuse for a dominant creature before him was not making Castiel any less irritable. Dean pulled on Castiel’s hair roughly and the fallen angel let out a needy moan. “Sir…” the demon tried to gain Dean’s attention again. “Mine!” Castiel growled. He crouched from where he was, pounced on the demon, outstretched his hand across the demon’s face and Dean chuckled when the demon turned to ash. “Cas” he called, arousal seeping into his tone. Castiel turned around, blinking. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow when Dean moaned even louder. Dean patted down on his lap and Castiel jumped into his lap. “Who’s a good boy?” he purred and Castiel grinned, he was. Dean bent his head down and sucked on Castiel’s neck. Castiel let out a moan and Dean growled against his pulse. Castiel made a loud whining sound, “Mate” he whined, bucking against Dean. Dean froze up and pulled away from his angel, “What?” he said, looking worried. Castiel tilted his head, he had assumed Dean knew he was Castiel’s mate, his one and only. “Mate” he replied, less needy and more matter of fact. Dean seemed to consider this; Sam had made him research such things about angels (and demons).

Angels could mate to one human, one angel and one demon in a life time but only one at a time. They were very territorial during mating season and didn’t like other creatures to as much as look at their mates fondly or they’d attack with heavenly wrath. Dominant angels would become very bossy and violent if the submissive of the relationship became disobedient, to a point they would kill the submissive whereas submissives generally became even more compliant. If they did not like they’re mate they would be purposely disobedient in a form of suicide.

Because of that Dean had done his best to not beat Castiel, but still punish him. To not shower Castiel in gifts, but still reward him. Apparently Castiel had enjoyed it. “Castiel, I will be…” but Castiel was kissing at his neck, marking him, and grinding his ass down on Dean’s cock. “Please” Castiel whined. Dean picked him up, and went to walk to his chamber. He sent a quick message out to all Hell’s children. _King Sam is on holiday. Sir Dean is busy. Please leave all messages with Prince Samandriel_. Now it was time to fill his mate up.

“Dean” Castiel moaned from the bed. Dean crawled up to his mate, a feral hungry grin on his face. He held Castiel’s hands down, one hand wrapped around both wrists, the other was preparing his pretty little mate. Castiel’s heat had awoken his rut and now both were in desperate lust. Dean hammered his fingers in roughly, inwardly rejoicing at the needy sounds Cas was producing. “Please, please, please,” ran off of Castiel’s tongue like a prayer. Dean scissored his fingers in his mate’s hole, “Dean!” Castiel screamed when Dean hit that spot and he squirted clear blue liquid-gas like substance, like sticky grace. Dean growled, “Is that…?” Castiel was too out of it to give much of an answer other than, “Need, Dean, Mine, Need, Please, Good boy”. Dean pulled his fingers out, licking his fingers free of the substance; he positioned himself and then hammered in, his black eyes rolling back into his head at the tight wet heat. “Yes!” Castiel cried out as Dean began to fuck into him relentlessly, “Mine. Nobody else’s, kill ‘em all, keeping you forever,” Dean growled, Castiel whined at the promises. Finally, he had his alpha. He had somebody who could protect him and his fledglings. He threw his head back, letting out a long needy moan as his whole began to shake, his legs wrapped around Dean bringing him further in. “Dean, please” he begged desperately. Dean dropped his hands to grip Castiel’s hair; he bent his neck and bit down sharply. “MINE!” Dean roared dominantly and marked his mate up. “My mate” Castiel declared. Dean pulled back and with one long hard thrust Castiel felt the one true joy of a submissive angel, his mate ejaculating into his tight hole. He threw his head back, let out a long moan before slumping against the bed and Dean slumped right next to him. Not parting his mate Dean brought Castiel’s into his arms, “So…mate huh?” Dean chuckled. Castiel sighed happily; Dean brought his hands to Castiel’s flat stomach. “Gonna have you all full with my babies” Dean promised huskily in Castiel’s ear. Castiel hummed contentedly. “Like a flock?” Castiel whispered with a fear of rejection but Dean only hummed. “Yeah, a big flock” Dean decided. He had always wanted a big family, flock whatever. Better than a cult he guessed.  “Daddy Dean” Castiel snorted. “Demonic Daddy Dean” Dean laughed back. Castiel had never been happier than then, mated with a demon. It was always going to end up that way. Castiel decided that day he was a Winchester, by mating process.


End file.
